Uncharted: Tomb of inFamous Rush
by Husband of Lyanne
Summary: Uncharted: Tomb of inFamous Rush is basically about Cole, Zeke and Kat traveling from there own time into the past and teaming up with Nathan Drake, Sully, Lara Croft and Sam to discover how to make it back home and help Nate, Sully and Lara save there worlds from being corrupted by an Unknown force as well.
1. Chapter 1: New Marais

Cole MacGrath, a young man who dropped out of college and took a job as a bike courier...only because he wanted to piss off his parents. He was someone no one ever noticed. Just a guy delivering packages to folks he'd never know. But one day...package found him. A huge blast occurred in his hometown known as "Empire City". Thousands died...five square blocks were smashed into rubble. But at the center...was Cole. Luckily, he had survived the blast. Alive, he was. But inside...he was changed. But no one could've seen what was coming. Many years later, Empire City was in quarantine, it had gone to hell. Other people with powers started showing up and it was Cole's job to sort through it all. He had to find who had given him that package...and why. Sadly, his closest friend Zeke turned his back on him...all to try and achieve powers of his very own. But in the end, Cole found the man responsible. He went by the name of Kessler. He explained everything to Cole through a vision of the future. He saw a monster, an abomination terrorizing the city, destroying everything in his path. This creature was known...as "The Best". A monster only Cole could defeat. Provided that he was strong and ready to face it. Months go by and Cole meets a mysterious woman by the name of Lucy Kuo. She somehow knew all about the Beast, in fact...she had come to help him prepare. She had claimed that her friend, Dr. Wolfe had worked on the Ray Sphere prototype. And that it could amplify Cole's powers. All he needed to do was go with Kuo to a new town, known as "New Marais". Cole would need those powers, the Beast was on the way...and Cole would need to up and ready. Zeke and Cole stood by the side of the ship, awaiting for a signal that the Beast. Surprisingly it didn't take long for him to show his face. There was a massive explosion at the docks of Empire City and it was the right time for Cole to take action. It was a destructive battle between Cole and the Beast. Lightning bolts and fire bolts flying everywhere and the pier was getting destroyed by the minute. But with one attack, Cole let out a thunder storm on top of the Beast known as the "Ionic Storm". The lightning was so effective that half of the Beast's face was blown off. Reveling in his victory, Cole heads back to the boat to head to New Marais. Before he could make it, an unseen force was pulling him away from the boat. An enormous hand grabs ahold of Cole and begins squeezing the life out of him. Trying to get loose, Cole begins blasting the beast constantly, trying to loosen his grip and weaken him. Luckily, the Beast was stunned for a period of time and Cole summoned another Ionic Storm and damaged the Beast. Strangely, Cole began to feel pain as he was attacking the beast, you could hear him scream with pain. And in a short hand of minutes, the Beast blew up and Cole fell into the lake. Cole just layer there, in the water. Out cold and in pain. The Beast had drained him, broken him of his power. To Cole...it felt like the end. Strangely, Cole almost wished it was (probably to be with his girlfriend Trish). When Cole woke up, he was in a hospital bed. Zeke was beside him, in a chair, passed out as well (by passed out, I mean sleeping). He could feel himself and the bed wobbling around, which meant he made it back to the boat. The TV was on and the Beast was on the screen...he was completely healed from Cole's attacks. The monster had just put himself back together. And now Cole's precious Empire City...was dead. A huge explosion was shown on TV and the city was completely demolished. Not a single survivor was found or known about. The ship ran for it, fleeing south to New Marais. People kept there distance from Cole. It was either from respect or fear. Who knows, either way he felt so alone. As for Kuo and Zeke, they kept themselves busy. Acting out there routines as if it was going to make the world right again...yet Cole believed he knew better. Cole was given powers to defeat the Beast. He was strong, he was ready. He had fought back with everything he had. Yet it still wasn't enough. However, that was going to change. The next day, he went to work. He helped Zeke create a device to focus his powers (honestly, Zeke only did this to regain Cole's trust and forgiveness). As for Kuo, she gathered intelligence on the Beast. Wherever the Beast went, town after tone was lost as it traveled down the coast. She also used her contacts to requisition a smaller boat for them. New Marais was in lockdown, wouldn't let anyone in. The only other solution for Team Cole was to sneak in through the swamps.


	2. Chapter 2: Blast To The Past

The boat and finally arrived to the New Marais pier. Cole and Kuo walked off the boat. As for Zeke, he stayed behind. "Zeke, you move that boat, the first sign of trouble." Kuo demanded. "Aye aye, super sky!" Zeke responded, trying to be funny. Cole comes and walks up to Kuo, acting as if there's not a care in the world. "You expecting a little action?" Cole says with a little smirk of his face. Kuo simply smiled at his remark and responded gently. "Militia is going to be on guard after that stunt you pulled in the swamp." "I know I'd be pissed." Cole said, as his smile got bigger. Kuo merely laughed and began walking away. "Why didn't you blow up those oil tanks in that camp?" Kuo asked. "Would've made getting through a lot easier." "Hey..." Cole said, chuckling at her remark. "I'm not about to start torching families just to make my life a little easier." "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. You made the right choice." Kuo replied, feeling good inside, knowing that she could trust Cole. "I'm impressed, you acted like a professional. Let's go find Wolfe." And with that, Cole and Kuo set out for dr. Wolfe's lab. The last few minutes were pretty easy. Until the Militia began shorting bullets and rockets at Cole. Nothing that a few electric grenades couldn't fix. Still, that didn't change the fact that it wasn't gonna a walk in the park for Team Cole. A few blocks ahead and they were still getting hammered. In that short minute, Dr. Wolfe called with urgent news. "Kuo. The Militia are back, they're trying to force the door to my lab." He says with no sign of fear. "Listen, Wolfe, I'm on my way." She responds, losing contact with Wolfe. "MacGrath, you're on your own. The Blast Core glows purple, you cannot miss it." "I'll find it, go help Wolfe." Cole said, heading in the opposite direction from Kuo. Cole charged his way through a bunch of Militia men and finally reached Wolfe's lab. Sadly, the lab was completely in ruins. Everything was burned to the ground and there was no sign of Wolfe. "Wolfe? Wolfe!" Cole screamed out his name, hoping that he was still alive. "MacGrath!" A voice came from behind him. There was an old man lying on the ground. He had a light teal coat, dark blue jeans and dark brown shoes. There was a pile of rubble that had fell on top of him, from the explosion. "Dr. Wolfe." Cole responded as he quickly helped him up, removing the rubble from on top of him and helping him back on his feet. Dr. Wolfe stared into Cole's eyes in shock. "My god, you look just the same." He proclaimed, still staring at Cole. "Same as who?" Cole responded, looking lost and confused. "Kessler." Dr. Wolfe claimed. The moment Cole heard that name, he pulled his arm away from him. "The man who gave you your powers." Dr. Wolfe continued, believing Cole had no idea who he was referring him too. "I know who Kessler is." Cole said in a rude tone. He began to walk away from the doctor, the rage inside him, building up from all the rotten things Kessler had done to him back in Empire City. Dr. Wolfe began to try and explain to Cole (without trying to make him any angrier). "A-At the beginning, we were friends. He told me all about his plans for you, and the Beast..." But before Wolfe could finish, cold interrupted him. "Well then you know I failed. I couldn't stop it. Empire City is gone." He responded with the memories running through his head. "Yes and it won't stop unless you expand your abilities and become powerful enough to use this." Dr. Wolfe said as he was picking up a mysterious object off the ground. It was some sort of round like sphere, making a strange humming sound and glowing blue. "Another Ray Sphere." Cole thought. Thinking that he seen the last of it. Alas, he couldn't have been more wrong. "No, a Ray Field Inhibitor. I call it the RFI. Think of it as an Anti-Ray Sphere." Dr. Wolfe explained as he was handing it to Cole. Cole was right calling it a Ray Sphere but it wasn't the same that gave him his powers. No...this was something different. "So instead of giving powers, it takes them away." Cole said as he grabbed the RFI, examining it. "Precisely. With that device, you could combat the Beast, subtract his abilities. Dr. Wolfe explained, with a ray of hope, in his eyes. "Keep it safe." Dr. Wolfe asked, hoping that he could trust Cole. "Yeah. What about...what about this?" Cole asked as he pulled out the Blast Core that Kuo mentioned to him. Cole handed it to Wolfe, as he explained. "Ah, Blast Cores. They power the RFI. They're batteries for the same energy that fuels all genetic mutations. Pass a current through it and its energy will release into the nearest Conduit." Cole had no words, only a shocked look on his face. It seemed as though Cole knew exactly what dr. Wolfe was saying. "Whoa, so this is gonna make me stronger?" He asked as he took the Blast Core from Wolfe's hands. "Oh Lord yes and that's just the first. Together we will defeat the Beast!" Wolfe exclaimed, feeling confident that he and Cole could succeed. "Oh, enough with the pep-talk, Wolfe." Cole said, with no patience. "Let's do this." Cole began absorbing the Blast Cores energy and flew into the air. Cole began to glow purple as he bursting with lightning. It was flying everywhere as Cole's hands and legs were straightened out. It only took a minute, until Cole collapsed on the ground. Dr. Wolfe was about to come and assist Cole to safety, until he heard a strange noise on the horizon. There was a strange glowing light on the outskirts of town. Dr. Wolfe wanted to examine it but he knew he couldn't leave Cole just laying there. The Militia would've killed him, the moment they spotted him. So Wolfe contacted Kuo asking for someone to watch over him, until he wakes up. Kuo then contacted Zeke (being the only one of the team...) to locate Cole and protect him. Without a single word, Zeke raced over to Cole's location. However, the Militia wasn't too far behind. He made it to Cole on time and was determined to keep him safe. He and the Militia began shooting at one another. It seemed like an endless battle. However, by the time Cole had awoken, Zeke had chased the Militia away. "Yeah, that's right! Run, bitches!" Zeke said reveling in HIS victory over the Militia mob. Cole woke and sounded exhausted. "What happened?" Cole asked, gathering his strength again. Zeke began to explain, as he helped Cole back on his feet. "Militia came back starting to haul you guys away. Kuo's still off chasing the fellas with Wolfe." Cole wasn't really sure what went down but at least he knew Wolfe was alright. Still, he seemed kind of irritated that Wolfe just left him there. "And what happened after that?" Cole asked. "The old man said something about a strange glow on the outskirts of town. He and Kuo went down there to check out, said they'd give us a holler, if anything happens." Zeke explained, as he put away his gun. Cole seemed confused...but didn't bother to ask for more intel. "So uh...what happened? That old guy slip you a roofie?" Zeke asked, trying to make a joke. Cole chuckled and responded. "No, no, I actually think I might have a new power." Surprised by Cole's response, Zeke was interested in seeing what new tricks Cole managed to pick up. "Really? Come on, let's see what you got." But before Cole could show his stuff, he and Zeke began to get a call from Kuo. "Go ahead, Kuo." Cole asked, ready to hear what she and Wolfe had found. "Cole, Zeke, come to the outskirts of town, you guys should see this." Without another word, Kuo disconnected the call. Cole and Zeke just looked at each other, shrugged and headed for there location. By the time they got there, there were citizens and cops all around the perimeter. Kuo waved and them, giving them a signal to come and check out the phenomenon. "What is it!" Cole asked. "Not sure." Kuo said. "But whatever it is, Wolfe believes the Blast Cores might have something to do with this." Cole and Zeke looked at each other and Cole began to wonder...did he cause this when he absorbed the power of the Blast Core? Did all that energy create this strange power? "So uh...what'd ya think it is, Doc?" Zeke asked, walking up to Wolfe. "Well, from the looks of it, it seems to be some sort of warp hole." Wolfe explained. Cole, Zeke and Kuo couldn't believe what they were hearing...a warp hole? "Doesn't that sort of thing only happen in those sci-fi, bullshit movies?" Zeke asked. "In theory, yes. But..." Before Wolfe could finish, the warp hole began to act up. Cole wasn't so it was a good idea but he began to walk up too it. Zeke wanted to ask what he was up to but instead followed behind him. Kuo did the same. As for Wolfe, he began to back off, believing Cole might trigger some sort of phenomenon. Cole, Zeke and Kuo were nearly at the warp hole. Cole stuck out his hands and drew it closer to it. The warp hole did nothing...until he came in full contact with it. The warp hole grew bigger and bigger. It began to suck everything inside it. The citizens and cops all ran off in fear. As did Wolfe. Cole, Zeke and Kuo tried to do the same but...it was too late. Kuo was almost sucked in but Zeke grabbed her hand. He was almost pulled in as well but Cole grabbed his hands. He held onto the yellow tape the cops had put around the perimeter, believing that it wold hold all three of the,. But sadly, it snapped and the three of them were pulled in. All you could hear were the sounds of there screaming, echoing from inside the warp hole. In Cole's mind, all he could hear were his screaming, along with Zeke and Kuo. When Cole opened his eyes, he, Zeke and Kuo were in the ocean. Zeke and Kuo both had Cole's arms around them. And he didn't have the strength to swim Zeke and Kuo to shore. It seemed as though they were gonna be stuck for some time. Luckily, they saw a boat headed there way. Luckily, it stopped at there location. On the boat were two men. One young and the other pretty old. At least they were generous enough to give them a hand out of the water. "You guys seemed like you were in a bit of a jam." The older man said as he pulled them onto the boat. "We appreciate you giving us a hand." Zeke said as he places Cole on a chair. "What happened?" The younger man asked. "Long story...so who are you two?" Kuo asked as the older man placed a towel over her. Older man walked over the younger man and responded..."My name is Victor Sullivan." And the other man responded..."Nathan Drake. But you can call me Nate."


	3. Chapter 3: New Crew

_Previously on "_**Uncharted: Tomb of infamous Rush**_" Cole MacGrath and Zeke Dunbar met a woman by the name of Lucy Kuo who claimed that she could prepare him for the Beast. She led them to New Marais, where he meets a man named Dr. Wolfe. He had created a device that was called the "Ray Field Inhibitor" (or RFI, for short). However, Kuo encounters a warp hole that transports her, Cole and Zeke to the past, when Conduits (super-humans) didn't exist. In the past, they meet two older men named Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan (or Sully) and sail the waters with them, in hopes of finding a way back to New Marais._

After there encounter, they began sailing the seas in search of adventure. Sullivan came by to Zeke and Kuo, who were sitting beside the side of the boat. "Here you are drinks, on me'. Handed them bottles of beer, without joking about needing money. Zeke took the bottle, with no trouble. As for Kuo, she didn't accept it. She still had the towel over her, trying to dry off. "Appreciate it, my friend." Zeke said as he stuck his hand out, trying to shake Sullivan's hand. "Zeke Dunbar is what I'm called." Sullivan didn't hesitate to shake Zeke's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Zeke." Sullivan said as they shook hands. "You can just call me Sully." From there…a friendship between Zeke and Sully was made. "We really are grateful that you saved us." Kuo said, still shaking in her towel. It's no hassle; we couldn't just let you sit there." Sully said, with a smile. "That reminds me, where's your other friend?" "Who, Cole?" Zeke asked. "He's over there; he's not very friendly to new faces." "That's understandable; I have a little experience with impolite faces." Sully said, as he pointed to Nate, who was driving the ship. Zeke and Kuo couldn't help but to laugh at Sully's remark. It didn't take long for Sully to join in the laughter. Near the side of the ship, Cole wasn't laughing; all he cared about was getting back to New Marais and killing the Beast. Cole couldn't seem to concentrate on his goal with Zeke, Kuo and Sully's nonstop laughing…and something else. Cole heard gunshots and screaming, off the distance. "Nate, stop the ship!" Cole demanded. Nate was confused at first but he didn't bother to ask and put the ship on halt. Zeke, Sully and Kuo hurried to Cole's side. "What's up, brother?" Zeke asked. "Listen." Cole said as he stuck an ear out. The ship was quiet…not a single sound was made. All of a sudden…"BANG!" A gunshot echoed again. And that's when Cole saw it. An enormous ship exploding from the distance. "Whoa!" Zeke is amazement. "What the hell is going on?" "Pirates." Nate said, walking up to Zeke. "Pirates?" asked Kuo. "That's right and if we don't do something, they'll be goners." Nate suggested, gearing up. "Thinking about lending those sailors a hand?" asked Sully. "That's right." Nate said so boldly with confidence. "How do you know you'll make it in time?" asked Kuo. "By the time you get there, they could all be dead." "Still…I can't sit back and hear there screams echo in my ears!" Nate said rushing himself. "Hold on…I'm going with you." Cole insisted. "You sure?" Nate asked. "Yeah, let's go." Cole said as he jumped off the rails of the ship. He used his thunder thrusters to fly above the sea and grabbing hold of a small drifting boat. "Let's get going." Cole commanded Nate. Nate could even see Cole's determination to save those in need. Nate jumped in the small boat and headed for the burning ship. After a few hours of flying, Cole and Nate finally made it to the ship. "So Cole, what's the plan?" asked Nate. "You sneak to the side of the ship, gather the prisoners and head back to Zeke and the others." said Cole. "Gotcha. You take care of yourself." Nate said as he rowed to the back of the ship. Cole just stood there confused…why did he care about Cole's safety? Cole didn't bother to stand there wondering. The minute he got the pirates attention, it was game time. By the time the gunshots were firing, Nate was already on board. He snuck as many of the surviving prisoners to the small boat and headed back to Zeke, Sully and Kuo. Even though Cole was occupied with the pirates, he could still see Nate and the prisoners make it off the burning ship safely. Once they were out of the way, Cole jumped into the air and blasted the burning ship, reducing it to rubble. The ship sunk to the bottom of the sea and the pirates were burned to a crisp. Once the ocean was cleared up, Cole floated all the way back to the others. He landed on the ship and dusted his pants off. "That's one hell of a way to clean up the trash. Nice work, brother." Zeke acknowledged. "It's no sweat. They didn't even stand a chance." Cole said with much confidence. He walked over to Nate who was checking up on the prisoners. Zeke, Kuo and Sully weren't far behind. "You all okay?" Cole asked? "Yes, thank you for helping us out." Said a woman with a brown jacket, white jeans and black boots and short black hair. She stuck her hand out for a hand shake. "I'm Sam. Sam Nishimura." Cole stuck his hand out and shook her hand. "You've got some impressive moves back there." Said a man placing his arm around Cole's shoulder. He was wearing a hug red sleeveless shirt with "The Bucks" words printed in white and an icon of a moose, light brown shorts and sandals. "My name is Johnah Maiava." "Cole…" said Cole, with no interest in making friends. "Were there others with you?" asked Kuo. "Yes…but they didn't make it." Said Johnah, with his head down. I'm sorry for your losses." Said Kuo so upset. And without another word, Sully grabbed the wheel and the ship took off.


	4. Chapter 4: Collision of the Conduits

It's been at least a few hours since Nathan Drake and Cole MacGrath saved the prisoners of the burning ship. Thanks to there teamwork, they were able to defeat the pirates and continue with there journey. It is now 10:00 at night and most of the crew members were asleep (being Sully, Kuo, Lara Croft and Johnah Maiava). The other members were awake either keeping an eye out (being Drake and MacGrath) or chatting the night away (being Zeke and Sam). "It sure is a beautiful night." Sam pointed out as she stared at the sky. "Yeah, it sure is." Zeke responded as he to looked at the sky. "You know, I've always dreamt of this moment." Sam said. Zeke wasn't sure what she was talking about. "What moment?" Zeke asked Sam. "The moment where I'd leave home and go on a real adventure." Sam replied with a big smile on her face. Considering her ship was destroyed by ruthless pirates, Zeke wondered how could she be having a good time? "Well, your ship was blow up. Taking down by some asshole pirates...and a Conduit." Zeke said. Cole heard him mention the phrase "Conduit" and turned around and glared at Zeke. "Maybe so...but still" Sam replied as she continued. "I'm lucky to be alive, same with Lara and Johnah, and were still traveling by sea." Zeke smiled and nodded, even if there adventure was a bust, she was still having a good time. "Yeah, I guess your right." Zeke said as he took a sip of his beer bottle. "By the best of this journey...was finding the cutest and most trusting guy I've ever met" Sam said as she placed her left hand on Zeke's right hand. Zeke was about to spit out his drink in shock...but he was able to keep his cool. He was happy to know that Sam felt this way for him. "It's much obliged that you feel this way for me...cause I have deep feelings for you." Zeke said, slowly placing the bottle on the table. Sam's smile grew bigger as her heart lifted with joy and excitement. Zeke decided to make the first move and began leaning in to kiss Sam. It didn't take long for her to follow his actions. Next thing you knew, Zeke and Sam were kissing over the table. Cole nearly just stared at the two and smiled. Even though he was still harsh at Zeke, he was happy that he found someone special. All of a sudden, Cole noticed a bright red glow, from the distance. It seemed like a glowing star, at first. But then that red star turned into a giant ball of energy. It hurtled towards the ocean and landed in the water, next to the ship. The impact rocked the ship and nearly had Zeke and Sam fly off the ship. Cole was about to fall of the ships rails and into the water. Luckily, he regained his balance...as for the mysterious attacker, they were still flying in the air, probably waiting for Cole and his gang to make a move. Cole wasn't going to wait around for the attacker to make another move. He used his thunder thrusters and flew all the up the air, towards the enemy. When Cole finally caught up with the enemy, it had the form of a young girl. She was glowing red and there were sparkles surrounding her. As Cole examined her, he knew...she was no ordinary Conduit. "Who are you and why are you attacking us? Cole asked. It appeared that the enemy didn't appear to want to talk...it sent another energy blast hurtling at Cole. He dodged the last few with ease but was attack by her floating flying kick. The enemy got him right in the stomach. Cole just lifted his head and glared at the enemy. From Nate any the crews point of view, all they could see was lightning and nothing but huge amounts of energy flying everywhere. "What's going on? I can't see anything!" Sam said as she placed her hand over her head, trying to get a better view. "Conduits are fast fighting super humans. What else would you expect?" Said Zeke, not worried about about the battle in the sky. The light show kept going. Cole and the enemy went head to head. Punches and kicks were flying, energy blast and lightning were being thrown and it seemed like the battle would never end. However, Cole managed to tired out the enemy. Without hesitation, he summoned an ionic storm and it struck down on the enemy. It began to flash with the lighting, injuring it more and more. Finally, the ionic storm came to an end and the enemy was covered in smoke. It fell all the way to the ground heading straight for the water. But Cole grabbed it's hand and brought it back to the ship. Nate, Zeke any Sam came to Cole side to get a better look at the enemy. It's red aura glow and sparkles disappeared reveled a young girl with blonde hair and she was wearing a black outfit with yellow strips on it. "She's...just a kid." Nate pointed out. "But why would she attack you? We didn't even try to harm her." asked Sam. "My guess is he thought WE were the enemies and was only defending herself." Cole guessed. "What's next, brother?" Zeke asked. "We'll bring her inside and rest up." Cole said as he picked her up and took her beneath the ship.


	5. Chapter 5: Kat

_It was the next morning, after Cole's little battle with the new enemy...or was she really an enemy. Instead of leaving her to die, Cole brought her to the bottom of the ship and allowed her to rest in his bed. It has been at least three days and the mysterious girl was still passed out. On the fourth day, she was awake and finally ready to speak._

"Cole, shes awake!" Lara shouted as she saw the girl coming up from the bottom deck. Everyone came to the center of the ship and awaited for some answers. "So tell me...who are you?" asked Cole. The mysterious girl said nothing at first but then she finally said some words that were...not quite helpful. "私はあなたに同じ質問を求めることができる！" Everyone just stared at her...having NO idea what she was saying. "Did any of y'all get that?" asked Zeke, scratching underneath his chin. "Nope. Not at all." Nate responded. "Listen, could you speak clearly, we really don't understand you." Cole demanded the girl. "私はあなたにそれを伝えるためにしようとしている..." The girl stopped herself, realizing that they were all right...they couldn't understand anything she was saying. "So what do you say you speak proper English and..." Cole spirited to say before the girl grabbed him. She forced her lips upon Cole's and pulled him in tighter. Everyone just stood there in shock...not a single word was said. She continued to have her lips glued to his lips. Then she began to kiss him with romantic passion. In 30 minutes, she released herself from his lips. "Mind telling me what that was for?" Cole demanded in rage. "それはあなたが私を理解するための唯一の方法です." Kat said still making no sense! "だから、私に教えて...can you understand me now?" Cole was amazed. At first, he couldn't understand a word she was saying but then...it was like she was speaking real English! "What's the problem, Cole?" asked Nate. "I can hear her...I can understand what she's saying." Cole said, still amazed. "But how? How is that possible" asked Sully. "Maybe it had something to do with that kiss she gave you, man." said Zeke. "Don't be ridiculous, Zeke." Sam said not believing Zeke's theory. "No...Zeke may have a point." Kuo said. "Is that true...is it because you kissed me?" asked Cole. Kat nodded her head in response. "So...you mind telling us who you are?" asked Cole. "I don't usually expose who I am to strangers I don't trust." Kat replied. "So were suppose to prove our trust to you?" Cole asked irritated. Kat responded by nodding her head. "Well, what did she say?" asked Nate. "Apparently she won't let us know who she is until we can show her that we can be trusted. "How long will that take?" asked Sully. Cole shook his head not having the answer. "Well, we better start somewhere, right? Sam said trying to lift there spirits. Everyone slightly nodded in agreement. And with that, they set sailed for there newest adventure. The ship continued to set sail, staying on course of the ocean. Everyone was in the deck below, having drinks and just having a good time (being Zeke, Sully, Nate, Lara and Sam). Cole was in the top deck watching out for anything suspicious. From behind, Cole could hear footsteps coming his way. He looked back and saw the same girl with the Unknown identity. She came up to the rail and looked at Cole with a big smile. "Is there something I can help you with?" Cole asked. "Just came to see how you were doing." the young girl said still smiling. "Is that right? Well, I'm fine...thanks." Cole looked at her, trying to figure her out. "Something wrong?" The girl asked as she gazed into Cole's eyes. "No." said Cole, turning his head away. "Would you like another kiss?" She asked. Cole began to blush in shock. "Is that why your looking at me?" She asked. "N-No, of course not!" Cole said, trying to keep his cool. As he stared into her eyes, they began to shine and sparkle. It was hard for Cole to turn away. They stared at each other for at least 5 minutes. Then, all of a sudden, Nate shouted out..."Guys, we got a situation on the horizon!" Cole came back to his senses and spotted some mysterious black creatures with red glows on them. "Nevi!" The girl shouted out! "Say what? Nevi?" Cole said in confusion. "There monsters that wrecked havoc in my world!" The girl said in shock. Without another world, she jumped off the rails and floated towards the creatures. Cole just sat there thinking..."monsters that wrecked havoc in HER world? It was then, Cole realized...she came from a different world too or at least a different time. "Cole, what's up?" Nate said as he went to check on Cole. "Remember how Zeke, Kuo and I are from a different world...well, I think she might be as well. Cole said still in shock and confusion. "Really? How do you know?" Nate asked. "Look at her, she's obviously not from this world. Same goes with me." Cole explained. Bu before he could continue, he heard the girl scream out in pain! Cole turned his head quickly and saw that she was on the ground and the "Nevi" creatures were closing in on her. Cole took no time and jumped off the railing and headed for the "Nevi". He landed towards the girls position and feel straight on the ground, creating a shockwave, knocking back the creatures. The girl was in too much pain to see what was happening but all she could play out was Cole fighting off the "Nevi" with no problems at all. Cole was fighting them off with either his electric abilities or using his weapon called the "AMP". It didn't take Cole to long to eliminate them all...but they still kept spawning from everywhere. So Cole had one option. He never used this trick before but there was no time to waste. He summoned an "Ionic Tornado", sucking all the creatures inside and summoned a Ionic Storm, crashing down within the tornado and defeating the creatures...and destroying half of the island he and the girl were standing on. Cole stood there, smirking at his win against them, then he felt the ground shake and the rubble beginning to crack apart. "Nice work, Cole." Nate said on his communicator. "Now get back to the ship, half of the island is beginning to fall apart!" And with that, Cole carried the girl on his shoulders, jumped off the crumbling island and thunder thrusted all the way back to the others. Everyone watched as the island began to sink to the bottom of the ocean. Few minutes later, the girl woke up and saw that she was back on the ship. "What happened?" asked the girl. "You were jumped by those things you call "Nevi". Cole explained. "Yeah but my boy swooped in and took them all out." said Zeke, in around voice. The girl just sat there in confusion, she looked at Cole, smiled and got back on her feet. "Thank you, for saving my life...Cole." said the girl. "Ah, it's no big deal." Cole said, brushing off his shoulders. "Well, since you saved me, I think it's only fair that I introduce myself." The girl bushed herself off and began to speak. "My name...is Kat."


	6. Chapter 6: Love Is In The Air

_Previously on "__**Uncharted: Tomb of inFamous Rush**__", Cole confronted a mysterious new Conduit and engaged the threat. They battled endlessly until Cole came out the victor. The mysterious Conduit introduced herself as Kat (alongside her pet sidekick, Dusty). She joined the group, in hopes of returning to her hometown. Now, she and her new team continue to sail north to there destination. Hopefully, the crew will all make it back home._

The ship continued to move and the night grew dark. Sullivan turned on the lights to brighten the dark path they sailed on. Cole was at his usual spot, kneeling against the rails, waiting...for something. The quiet bayou suddenly turned into distant laughter. Cole looked behind him and saw Sullivan driving the boat, with Kuo at his side. She wasn't wearing her FBI agent uniform anymore. She had her hair down, makeup on, and had a see through top on. Nate and Lara were in the bottom deck, just reading a book and having laughs. Zeke and Sam were sitting in a chair, having beers and laughing a storm up. Johnah was cooking himself a good midnight meal. As for Kat, she just appeared right next to him. Dusty was on the rails...just walking by. "What's the matter, Cole? Why don't you go and have fun?" Kat asked. "Say what?" Cole said confused by Kat. "You must be lonely, right?" Kat asked. "So why not go and have some fun?" "I'm just not the type to have fun, I'm all about work." Cole said, turning away from Kat. Kat seemed upset that Cole was a workaholic...she needed to do something. Kat grabbed his hand and headed to the bottom deck. "Hey, what are you..." Cole said before being cut off. "Showing you how to have fun!" Kat said as she smiled and ran! She entered the bedroom with Cole and closed the door. "Kat, what are you doing?" Cole asked. She nearly put a finger to her mouth and began using her powers to make the room glow. She glowed with sparkles and began throwing them across the room. The sparkles glowed brighter and brighter. Cole had never seen anything like it. Kat grabbed his hands and began dancing with him. Cole simply pushed away to walk outside. She grabbed him, before he could reach the door. "What's wrong? Don't you wanna dance?" Kat asked. "I...I..." Cole said, trying to come up with an answer. "Am I not good enough to dance? Am I not pretty enough?" Kat asked sadly. "It's not that...I just don't know how to dance is all." Cole said, with his head down. Kat looked shocked...and felt bad for him. She quickly smiled and pulled Cole closer to him. "I can teach you, it's easy." Kat offered. She's mailed and gazed into his eyes. Cole couldn't help but to smile as well. She grabbed his left hands and placed it behind her. She then grabbed his other hand and held it tightly. She began to move around the room in a slow motion. Cole was kinda nervous, trying to keep up with her but almost ended up tripping. "It's ok, just look at me." Kat said, giggling. Cole took her advice and just stared at her. They danced the night away, lost in each other's eyes. Her eyes glowed bright red as Cole's glowed bright blue. Kat began to lean in for a kiss. Cole slowly leaned in as well. There lips touched and Kat began to change back to her original form. The room grew dim as they continued to kiss. Through the door, Zeke and the others peeked in on the two. Zeke smiled the most...happy to know that Cole found him someone new he can love. It was the next morning and ship continued to sail north. Kat woke up and noticed she wasn't in her bed. She looked to her left side and saw Cole sleeping. She blushed and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. However...she didn't mind. She just smiled lightly and laid her head on Cole's chest and flew back to sleep. Sam walked into the room and shoved Kat's shoulder. She woke up, eyes barely opening. "Kat, wake up. We're here." Cole woke up as well, hearing a voice in the room. He looked out the window and noticed they were in some kind of strange jungle-like laboratory. Three minutes later, everyone was dressed, up and ready and headed to the lab. "Sully, you know anything about this?" Nate asked. "Can't say that I do, kid." Sully replied. "Now this must cost a bunch of money, in order to make something like this." Zeke said, examining the lab. "Who do you think is here?" asked Lara. "Not sure, little bird but I'm getting an eerie vibe off this place." Johnah said. The crew came across a hug metal door. "What do you thinks in there?" Sam asked. She grew a slight pinch of fear and grabbed Zeke's hand. "Let's find out." Nate said as he walked up to the door. He was about I knock on the door until it opened, on it's own. The crew walked in and noticed two men looking up at a strange huge device. "Excuse me!" Sully said, raising his hand. The two men looked back. "KAT!" was all they said. Everyone had a shocked look on there face and looked at Kat. "Syd...Gade?" Kat said shocked. Syd ran up too Kat and hugged her tightly. Kat just stood there, still in shock. "それがキャットに、再びお会いできて良いことだ." Gade said. Everyone just looked at the old man...not understanding what he was saying. "It's good to see you guys again." Kat said, trying to release herself from her Syd's grip. "あなたはキャットの新しい友人である必要があります." Gade said. "私の名前はガーデです. そして、あなたは...?" "Gade, they can't understand us. Only he can." Kat said, pointing to Cole. Gade looked down and snapped his fingers. He pulled out bottles for all of Kat's friends (except for Cole) and handed them over. Everyone took a sip and began to gag and cough. It didn't taste very well...but at least they could understand Gade and Syd. "Please forgive me, I was unaware you could not understand me." Gade said. Everyone stood there, with no words to say. "My name is Gade and he is Syd." Gade said introducing himself and Syd. "Pleasure to meet you all." Zeke said, walking up. "What are you guys doing here?" Kat asked. "We have something to show you." Gade said. He and Syd walked over the huge machine and activated it. The machine began to make loud noises and began to swirl with yellow and black colors. "This is a transportation device." Gade announced. "It's how we traveled to this world." Syd said. Everyone was amazed. Is this how Cole and Zeke came to this world? "With this, we can travel back home." Gade said. Kat did miss her home...but she was also happy with her friends. And with Cole. "Gade...Syd...I can't go back." Kat said. The news shocked both Gade and Syd. "I'm happy here. With my new friends...with Cole. I wanna stay with them." "But Kat, don't you miss all your friends back home?" Syd asked. "Yes, I do. But I'll miss them even more. I'll miss Cole." Kat said she she grabbed his arm. "I'm staying here." "She's made her mind, Syd. Let's go." Gade said. "No, Kat, I came all this way to find you, to bring you back home. I'm not leaving without you." Syd said, beginning to scream. "I'm done arguing about this, Syd. I'm staying." Kat argued. "Fine, is that's the case..." Syd then pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Cole. Nate, Sully and Zeke did the same. "Then I'll just have to take him away from you." Syd pointed his pistol at Cole, ready to fire. "Drop the gun, son." Sully asked. " "No, not until Kat agrees to come back with us." Syd yelled. "It doesn't matter what you say Syd, I'm staying here." Kat said. "And I'll make sure of that." Cole said, standing in front of her. Just then, the door busted open and a bunch of men came bursting in through the door. Men in mysterious uniforms came and pointed there guns at Cole and his crew. In front, walked in a man with white hair and a blue suit on. "Well, hello...Electric Man." the man in blue said. "Who are you?" Cole asked. "I am Joseph Bertrand, the leader of the Militia in New Marais." he announced. "New Marais?" Zeke asked. "What do you want?" Cole asked. "You see MacGrath, you have something we need...something "I" need." Bertrand claimed. Suddenly, Syd comes up from behind and grabs Kat and points a gun to her head. He walks slowly over to Bertrand's side. "Syd, what are you doing?" Gade asked in surprise. "Lara grabbed Nathan's gun and pointed it at Syd. "Let her go!" Lara demanded! "I'm afraid things aren't as simple as you'd like them to be, my dear." Bertrand said. Cole's fists began to clinch tightly and he grew more and more angry. Now, here's the deal, you all leave here at once and the young lady here won't be harmed. Nobody said anything, just stared at Bertrand. "I'm gonna count to three and if you don't leave, one of you shall be severely damaged." "I'm not leaving without Kat!" Cole demanded. "One...two..." Bertrand began to count. Before he got to three, Zeke noticed one of the Militia men pointing a gun at Cole. Zeke ran for it, stood in front of Cole to shield him. The bullet went flying and pierced Zeke in the chest. He fell to the ground and didn't say a word. Everyone stood still...not a single word was said. Sam dropped to her knees and Cole stood there...motionless. His shocked suspense sharpened into rage. Cole summoned an ionic storm and took out half of the Militia men. Kat sprung loose from Syd's grip and ran to Cole's side. The bullets went flying, as Gade used his powers to shield the crew! "Hurry, through the portal!" Gade demanded! Nate and Sully grabbed Zeke and jumped through the portal! Everyone else followed behind! Gade produced a blast and blinded Bertrand, Syd any the Militia and headed into the portal. As it closed, the light cleared up! The crew arrived in Heckseville, Kat's home world. "We should be safe here." Gade said. "We need to get Zeke somewhere and get patched up." Nate explained. "Let's head to my house, we'll be safer there." Kat said as she leads the group through town and straight to her home.


	7. Chapter 7: Payback

The sky as dark as an unlit cave, the boat was still as the ocean waves. Cole MacGrath, Nathan Drake, Victor Sullivan, Lara Croft, Kuo and Kat stood outside of the bedrooms. In the inside, Sam and Johnah are trying to nurse Zeke back to health and cure his injuries. "How long do we have to wait?" Cole asked. "I don't know, kid." Sully said, with his head down. Cole anger and impatience began to grow and grow until he punched a hole in the wall. "I'm tired of this!" Cole shouted out. "I'm tired of standing here not doing anything!" "What do you suggest we do?" Nate asked. Before Cole could reply, Johnah and Sam came out the room. "How is he?" Sully asked. "He'll live." Johnah replied. "But the injuries will take some time to recover from." "How long will he be out?" Nate asked. "We're not sure..." Johnah said, with his head down. That was an answer no one was happy to hear...especially Cole. He stormed out the bottom deck and headed to the top. Everyone looked at him in disappointment. Kat was the most worried for Cole. That night, most of the crew went to bed. Lara and Nathan were asleep, Sully and Kuo were awake, driving the boat, Johnah was asleep as well and Sam fell asleep right beside Zeke's bed. Kat was awake as well, she walked up to the top deck to find Cole. He was nowhere to be found. She walked up to Sully and Kuo. "Guys, have you seen Cole anywhere?" Kat asked. "Sorry, Kat, we didn't." Kuo responded. Kat began to worry, looking around the scenery. Then, she noticed a flicker of blue light somewhere in the distance. Kat began to worry if it was Cole. In the Forest, Cole wandered the trees, looking Bertrand and Syd. It didn't take long for him to find his men. Cole took them out with little trouble. He snuck up to Bertrand's window and snuck into the room. "Finally arrive for revenge, Mr. MacGrath?" Bertrand asked. He somehow knew that Cole was behind him. When Bertrand turned his chair around, Cole had a gun to his face. In his eyes, Bertrand could see anger and hatred. The rest of the Militia came in, along with Syd. Cole wasn't afraid though. "Well, what are you waiting for, Mr. MacGrath, shoot me." Bertrand interrogated Cole. Cole wanted to pull the trigger but something held him back. He struggles more and more to pull the trigger...all if a sudden...a gunshot goes off. Cole examined Bertrand and he wasn't hit. No signs do blood stains. Instead, one of the Militia men was shot. Cole looks behind him and it was Sully with a sniper. With that Bertrand and Syd make a run for it. The Militia hold there guns up to stop Cole but they fail. He uses a pule shield to knock the Militia into the wall and dashes after Bertrand. The hallway is long and wide and it was a long run just to catch up with Bertrand. Syd and the Militia stands in the way, he points the gun at Cole, same with the Militia. "I can't let you go any further, you freak!" Syd said yelling at Cole. Cole was getting frustrated and raised his hands. The electricity surged through Cole's hands and he was ready to fire. Just then, Kat came busting through the ceiling and shielded Cole. "Kat, get out of the way!" Syd demanded. Kat didn't move a muscle...he realized that Gade was right...Syd wasn't in there anymore, he was corrupted by Bertrand and too far gone to reach. Kat's best friend...had now become her enemy. "I won't ask again, Kat...step aside!" Syd shouted. Cole got in front of Kat to protect her. "You don't have to do this, Syd." Cole said, trying to reason with him. "Come on, join us." "I'm going anywhere with you, I'm here to bring Kat back home, that's it!" Syd said. "Syd, we've been through this, I'm staying with Cole and the others." Kat reminded Syd. "Then I guess I have no choice..." Syd said, pointing his gun at Kat. She was in shock, her best friend pointing a gun at her. "Don't you dare, Syd!" Cole said, warning Syd. He was about to pull the trigger, until Cole sent out a jolt of lightning from his hand and attacked Syd. Syd flew back a little, almost falling to the ground. Kat stared at Cole...she couldn't believe what he did. "Don't make me do this, Syd!" Cole said. Syd got back on his feet and pointed the gun at Cole and Kat. "I will have Kat back and bring her back!" Syd said! Cole had no choice but shoot him again. The jolt of lightning caused Syd to fall to his kness. Cole was ready to send another jolt of lightning but Kat lowered his arms. She walked up to Syd. "Are you...coming back home?" Syd asked, struggling to get up. "No, Syd. I am home." Kat said. Syd was disappointed and angry. He tried to raise the gun at Kat and pull the trigger. She raised her hand and sent a shockwave on Syd and made him fly back. With that, Syd was dead. Kat just lowered her head and began to shed tears. Cole walked up to her and held her close. "I'm sorry, Kat." Cole said, trying to cheer her up. "I wish there was something I could've done." "It's not your fault, it's what Gade told me...he wasn't there anymore." Kat said, wiping her tears. "As long as I have you, what else do I need?" Kat said, kissing Cole's lips. As Cole and Kat walked out of Bertrand's hideout, they saw a boat headed there way. On that boat was there crew. They had Bertrand in ropes and not a single sign of the Militia. On top of that, Zeke was up and walking. "Hey there, pretty boy!" Zeke said, trying to be funny. "Hey Z, glad to see your up and alive." Cole said, smiling. "It's gonna take more than a little bullet to the chest to put me down." Zeke said. "Just glad to see your alive." Cole said. He and Kat boarded the ship. "What are we going to do with Bertrand?" Kat asked. "We got a perfect place for him, known as prison". Nate said, sitting him down, in a chair. "Listen, brother, Kat's friend Gade has a portal all set up for you, me and Kuo to return to New Marais." Zeke said. "You can tell him to shut it down, I'm staying here. I got everything I need right here." Cole said, looking at Kat. "I'm staying here to." Kuo said, holding Sully. "That's makes three of us." Zeke claimed. Nate, Lara and Johnah just smiled and sailed off.

_Cole MacGrath Narration: Our time is finally done. Sully sent Bertrand to prison, where he'll rot for a long, long time. Gade shut the gate down to New Marais. I chose to say goodbye to my old time and say hello to my new life...and my new family. Months passed and our lives have completely changed, I gave up my life as a superhero Conduit and became a treasure hunter, along with Nate and Sully. Zeke became an archeologist and worked with Lara...only to become closer with Sam. Kat became a treasure hunter as well...but she also helps me protect the crew. Kuo and Johnah still travel with us too, they provide the food and locations to the treasure. Zeke and I finally achieved the one thing that was taken away from us...a family. Our past may have been bleak and dark but our future is bold and bright. Whatever the future has in store for us. I know we'll ready to face it!_

**Well, that's the end you guys, I'm sorry the chapters weren't longer but this was all I could come up with. I still hope you guys enjoyed the story. Be on the lookout for the other Playstation Allstars story lines, on the way. Take care of yourselves and enjoy the other stories I have done or soon coming.**


	8. UPCOMING

Heads up you guys, I'm adding an alternate chapter to "Uncharted: Tomb of inFamous Rush". I don't wanna give too much away but let's just say that Nathan Drake and Lara Croft will be having a child of there own, along with Cole MacGrath and Kat. I do hope you guys will enjoy it. Once the chapter is up, it will finally be the end of this story. I WAS going to upload another story that takes place 30 years AFTER "UTOIR" but I decided against it because I couldn't come up with anything else. Sorry guys, I do hope you'll enjoy the alternate chapter. But I'm not sure when it'll be up.


End file.
